She's Back
by Dude.Youre.Cool
Summary: They haven't seen Macy in two years and now she's finally back. But the one she loves is in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OH my I who bout the Honor society album? I did! Aha But yeah that has nothing to do with anything but I just wanted to share my excitement aha. But yeah you already know I don't own anything related to JONAS! **

It's been two years since Macy moved away; she kept in contact with everybody but to her phone calls and web chats were not enough, she missed them terribly. But she missed a certain curly haired boy the most. For the first year since she left he was the first voice she heard in the morning and the last voice she heard at night. When she found out he got a girlfriend, no words can explain the pain she felt. So she put a brave face and smiled and told him 'Congratulations.' The feeling she felt for him stayed between her and Stella. One day Macy's mom told her that she was going to visit New Jersey for the weekend and asked if she wanted to come of course Macy agreed. Now Macy is walking down the hallways of Horace Mantis Academy making sure no one would spot her and looking for her friends.

She smiled when she spotted Stella, Joe and Kevin they were facing the other way but she can tell it was them.

Macy cleared her throat "OMGOSH IT'S two-thirds of JONAS AND THEY'RE STYLIST STELLA MALONE!" She screamed doing her fan girl moments waiting for them to turn around.

"Oh no." They said in unison not knowing it was Macy.

"Another crazed fan at this school." Joe whispered figuring out if they should turn around or not.

"I know." Kevin and Stella agreed.

"We should turn around or else she might think that were mean." Kevin said.

"Right." Joe and Stella said. They all took a deep breath and turned around.

When they saw who was standing in front of them, they're mouths dropped.

"MACY!" All three of them screamed

"Best friend!" Macy screamed smiling

"MACY!" Stella screamed running up to her and hugging her

"I missed you so much!" Stella said tears forming

"I missed you too!" Macy hugged back tears forming in her eyes.

They both let go and wiped they're tears. They laughed

"Kevin of Jonas!" Macy laughed opening her arms for a hug.

"Macy of school!" Kevin screamed back hugging her and spinning her around.

Kevin set her down more tears formed in Macy eyes

"Teddy bear!"Macy looked at Joe waiting for her hug.

"Panda Bear!" Joe also hugged and spinning her around.

Joe put her down.

"I missed you guys so much." Macy smiled laughing wiping away her tears.

"We missed you too." Stella smiled also wiping her tears giving her another hug.

"Where's Nick?" Macy asked as she and Stella pulled away.

"His prolly at the lunch table with Amy waiting for us." Kevin said leading the way to the table.

"Eww Amy." Stella said in disgust

Macy laughed "Stella!" Stella told stories to Macy about Amy about how her Joe and Kevin don't like her. That Amy is only dating him for the fame they didn't say anything because Nick 'loves' her emphasis on _loves_.

They walked to the table and they saw Nick and Amy making out.

"Omg." Macy said dramatically "Stella! Is that Nick Lucas? Cause the Nick Lucas I know doesn't believe in PDA!"

Stella and the boys laughed and Nick stop doing what he was doing and looked at his brothers and Stella and glared.

His eyes fell on Macy. "Macy?"

"Heyyyy." Macy smiled

Nick jumped up his seat and hugged her and spinned her. These Lucas boys and they're spinning.

"Your back." He whispered in her hair

"I'm back." She whispered back to him.

Amy cleared her throat, and Nick set her down.

"Macy you remember Amy?" Nick introduced her.

"Hi." Macy smiled.

"Hi." Amy said with an attitude.

"Diva." Stella whispered to her.

Macy giggled and sat down between her and Kevin.

"So when did you get in?" Kevin asked eating his food.

"This morning." Macy answered "Mom said to rest before seeing you guys but I was like uh uh I missed them too much, so I talked to the principle and he allowed me to visit. Cause you know me and him are like this." She said crossing her fingers. "I mean I am the reason his school was undefeated."

"Alright Ms. Conceited." Joe laughed "But you know were not undefeated anymore."

"Yeah he told me." Macy shook her head in disappointment.

"How long are you staying?" Joe asked

"Momma said two days." Macy was cut off

"TWO DAYS!" Everyone screamed except for Amy who looked annoyed.

"Two days! We haven't seen you in two years and when we do your only here for two days." Nick said

Macy was about to say something but she got cut off

"Seriously! We can't do much in two days." Stella said

"Guys you didn't let me finished." Macy laughed they all calmed down. "There is one catch."

She took a deep breath "My mom talked to Stella's mom but it's up to you Ms. Malone." Macy pointed at Stella "If it's alright that I stay with you until the end of senior year?"

"You mean?" Stella shrieked "As in you gonna move back?"

"You just gotta say the word." Macy smiled

"Of course!" Stella shrieked and hugged her "I got my best friend back."

Macy smiled and hugged her back

"We should celebrate." Kevin smiled "How about Saturday!"

"Totally!" Nick agreed.

"Babe we can't." Amy said killing every ones mood "Remember it's our one year on Saturday."

"Oh yeah." Nick remembered "But." Amy glared at him

"No it's ok Nick." Macy cut him off "I'm still gonna be here and you only get one year anniversary. So well hang out another time."

"Yeah alright." Nick said still not sure.

The bell rings.

"C'mon Nicky." Amy grabbed him and they went to class

"Bye." Nick said

"Wow." Macy said "You weren't kidding."

"Yeah I know she can be a total ugh." Kevin said getting up "We have to get to class I'm sorry Mace."

Stella and Joe also getting up.

"It's cool, I have to go anyways gotta get things settled." She said getting she kissed all their cheeks and they went separate ways.

**Hey new story! LOL what do you guys think? Sorry so short but promise it will be longer. I just wanted to say thanks to the people that reviewed my other stories! You guys are awesome.**


	2. I lied

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to JONAS! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

*Saturday*

Macys POV

Me and Stella are at the fire house. Were watching a movie, it's me, Stella, Joe and Kevin. Nick is on his anniversary date with Amy. I've only been here three days and she's already giving me crap like yesterday when we went to the park.

*FlashBack*

"Frankie I race you to the swings!" I said smiling

"You're on!" He said getting into position

"On your mark get set." Kevin said with his hands in the air "GO!"

"Macy and Frankie our off!" Joe shouted laughing

"I win." We both said in unison

We laughed "I won Frankie deal with it." I said smiling sitting on the swings

"Psh." Frankie said sitting on the swing next to me "You wish you did."

"Rematch?" I said eyeing him

"Let's do it." He said getting off.

"Kevin!" He screamed at his brother

Kevin looked up from his chocolate pudding

"Were doing a rematch!" He said "Start us off."

Kevin put his pudding down "Ready set go!"

We raced back to the table .

"Who won?" We asked in unison controlling our breathing.

"Umm." Stella laughed "I wasn't paying attention Joe were you?"

"I think Frankie won." He said smiling

"OWNED!" Frankie did his little happy dance

"Whatever Frankie. " I laughed "Sit you butt down and eat."

He stuck his tongue at me laughing.

"I missed you." I smiled hugging him from behind not letting go.

"You're not leaving anymore right?" He asked looking up at me.

"Not for a while." I promised.

"Good." Frankie smiled "Cause Stella isn't very good at sports."

"Hey!" Stella argued crossing her arms "I tried."

"I know and I love you for that." Frankie smiled "See you're my fashionable big sister and Macy is my Sporty big sister."

"Awe." Stella and I said in unison I hugged him tighter as Stella joined in.

"What about me?" Amy said as she and Nick approached us

"You're the reason why Nick never home and for prenupts." Frankie whispered to us.

Stella and I let go of Frankie trying hard to laugh "You're cool." Frankie said trying to be polite

"Thanks." She smiled you can tell it's fake

"Let's eat." Kevin said trying to end the convo.

"Babe you gonna eat?" Nick asked grabbing a pizza from MY plate. I glared at him and he just smiled.

I sighed and grabbed a bread stick.

"No, you don't get this body for eating that greasy stuff." She said fixing her makeup.

"Wow." Me and Stella said in unison.

Amy glared at us. "So Macy did you do sports at your other school?"

Everyone eyed her wandering where this was going.

"No, my heart belong to Horace Mantis it didn't feel right to join other sports." I said drinking my water.

"Yeah it shows you haven't down any sports activites." She said

"AMY!" Nick shouted she shrugged.

I choked on my water I was about to say something but her phone rang.

" I gotta take this." She said and stepped away.

"Mace I'm sorry." Nick said apologizing for her

"It's ok." I said smiling. "You know me; I don't take those things seriously."

He smiled at me and continued eating.

Stella looked at me 'She needs a smack.' We developed a skill that we can talk with our eyes.

'Foreal.' I replied with my eyes. 'She's like another Fiona Sky.'

'But more self-centered, if that's even possible.' She replied with her eyes.

Stella and I busted out laughing the guys looked at weird.

"Sorry." We whispered.

"Wow." Amy mocked coming back from her phone call.

We glared at her.

*End Flashback*

She's a total ugh, I don't see why he likes her she's a total opposite of someone who should be with him. One day Im going to just blow up at Amy.

"Panda Bear." Joe said

I looked up at him from my thoughts. "What's up?" I asked him

"Guitar hero?" He asked smirking as the movie finished

"Fasho." I smiled "Loser makes the winner an ice cream sundae?"

"You're on." Joe smirked

Nicks POV

I'm on my date with Amy, but I can't help but to think about Macy. I know it's wrong to think of another girl while you still have a girl friend but I just can't help it. I mean when Macy left I never felt so alone. We kept contact through phones and web chat but it wasn't the same as her being here. You can say that I fell for my number one super fan. Then when Amy asked me out; yes she asked me out. She kind of helped me forget my feelings for Macy. We've been together for a year now. Today is our one year anniversary and were at the place where we had our first date.

"Nick." Amy said snapping me out of thoughts.

"Yeah?" I smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked "Your spacing out."

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied

"Are you sure?" Amy asked eyeing me "You've been spacey ever since Macy came back."

'Crap' I thought. "Really? I haven't notice."

"Oh really?" She said crossing her arms

"Yes I really haven't" I said keeping my cool. We always have little arguments like this.

"Uh huh." She said getting up grabbing her purse "When you done day dreaming of Macy let me know." She said walking away.

I got up running after her "Amy, I wasn't day dreaming about Macy." I lied.

"Oh really then what were day dreaming about?" She asked her voice getting cold.

'What am I gonna say." I thought.

"Bye Nick." She said walking away.

"I LOVE YOU!" I shouted towards her. What did I just do?

She stopped and looked at me shocked. "Really?" She smiles

"Yeah, I was thinking how I was gonna say it to you." I lied again.

"Aww Nicky!" She ran to me and hugged me "I love you too."

I hugged her back kissing her lips. You know if there was an award for best liar I think I would come close to getting first place. I have no idea why I just did that.

* 3 hours later *

I just dropped off Amy home and now I'm heading home. I walked in the house and I saw Macy putting dishes away, she looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

"Hey sweetie, how was your date?" She asked putting away the last plate. "Dude I just sounded like a mom." Macy laughed , I love her laugh.

I laughed " it was good, where's everyone else?" Putting my jacket on the rack and kissing her cheek

**(AN:// Can't you picture that :] ) **

"They knocked out about 20 mins ago. I saw the dishes and was like might as well." She smiled. "So what did you guys do on your date?" She asked sitting down on the stool next to me.

"What every guys does for their one year." I smiled

"Flake off?" She laughed and put a finger on her chin "Oh wait those are my boyfriends."

I laughed "You didn't need him anyways." I knew there was a little wound there after her boyfriend of a year stood her up for another girl. He was so lucky, she lived in California at the time.

"Thanks." She smiled "So what did you do?" She asked again'

"Well I took her to the place where we had our first date." I said

"Aww." Macy awed.

I chuckled " I was kinda spacing out and we got into an argument."

"Good job." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not done yet, well she was getting mad cause I kept spacing out and well she got up and left and I ran after her. Then I told her I love her." I said sheepishly

*MACY'S POV*

"I told her I love her." Those words struck me like a knife.

"Really?" I asked softly "That's great." I lied

"Congratulations." I said giving him a hug "Your first real love."

"Thanks." He smiled hugging me back. "I'm gonna head to bed I'm pretty tired." He said letting go.

"Alright." I said "I'm right behind you, I'm just gonna use the restroom first I had a lot of water earlier and the running sink didn't help." I jumped up.

Nick laughed "Goodnight." Kissing my cheek again.

When I got to the restroom rush of emotion came over me. I slide down the door and brought my knees to my chest and cried. His in love with someone else.

**So Chapter 2! What do you think? LOL leave a review! Please and thank you even if you favorite it or alert :D Oh about endlessly! Well i'm not ready to end it Lol . But letting you all know that theres only two chapters left in that story. But I will soon update it. **


	3. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to JONAS! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

*2 months later*

3rd POV

It's been two months since Nick told Amy that he loves her. When Nick told his brothers and Stella they were shocked but they congratulated him anyways. Macy in two months hasn't taken it so well. Every time she sees him she can't help but feel like crying. Also every time she sees him she can't but think that she could never be the one. But she didn't let anyone know it she kept that smile on her face and acted like everything is ok.

*Macy POV*

Im sitting on the hills at my favorite spot. Everyone's been pretty busy the guys are getting ready for their concert tonight and their interview in Chicago tomorrow. Stella being their stylist is pretty busy also making their outfits for it all. They've been busy all month actually so I haven't really hung out with them a lot, I feel like I came back at the wrong time. I feel like I'm in the way.

I lay down on the hill and close my eyes. Maybe I should move back to California.

Joe's POV

I just got out of my work out an now I'm heading home. As I put my duffle bag in my trunk my phone starts to ring.

"Hey baby." I said smiling "What's up?"

"Hey." Stella said "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything what's wrong?" I said noticing the worry in her voice.

"Macy hasn't been back yet and it's been three hours. Can you get her." She said "I would but my car is in the shop and I'm working on the outfits."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I said assuring her "I'll find her. Where do you think she is?"

"The hills." Stella said I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Thank you baby I love you."

"I love you too." I said "See you later. Bye."

"bye." She said and we hung up

I got to the hills and I started looking around for her. Then I spotted her by the tree laying down. Before I went up to her I text Stella telling her I found her.

"Hey Mace." I said softly looking down at her.

She took her arm off her eyes and looked at me you can tell she was crying. "Hey." She said sitting up and patting the seat next to her.

"Stella's worried about you." I said sitting down

"Oh man. Really?" She said looking for her phone.

"It's ok." I said stopping her "I already told her your alright."

"Oh ok." Macy sighed in relief looking down "Thanks."

I looked at her, she hasn't been herself lately. She doesn't know but we've all noticed we all thought that she just missed her mom but I feel like it's more than that.

"Tell me what's going on with Panda bears life?" I said nudging her with my elbow

She looked at me with her sad eyes and said "She has a broken heart." Hearing those words broke my heart. Macy is a sister to me and those words makes me wanna strangle whoever broke her heart.

I looked at her "Tell me."

"I feel like I'm a burden to you guys." She said wiping her tears.

"What?" I asked in disbelief

"I feel like I came here at the wrong time." She confessed more tears were coming out. "Like I have the feeling that you guys are obligated to take care of me to make sure I'm alright. It was just a wrong idea to move back. You guys have so much to do I don't want you guys to worry about me too."

"Hey." I said taking her hand "Don't ever ever ever think that."

"We love you, you know that and were glad that you're back. We know we're not obligated to take care of you but we want to. Mace, you're like a little sister to all of us and especially us being busy we wanna make sure your alright." I said smiling at her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't think that anymore."

She hugged me back "I'm sorry." She said "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as we pulled away but something else was bothering her. "Tell me what else is bothering you." I said. Tears started falling in her eyes and I pulled her in another hug.

"I fell in love with a guy who's in love with someone else. I thought when I moved away the feeling I had for him would go away, but I missed him and my feeling got stronger. When I came back my heart broke he has a girlfriend and he loves her." She cried harder.

"It's alright." I said comforting her "Just cry baby girl let it out." I started rubbing her back

"I can't take it anymore the pain is too much." She whispered "I tried letting go but I can't I really fell in love with him. I don't want to have these feelings anymore. I want it to go away. Can you make it go away Joe? Please." She begged. "Please."

She continued to cry. I've never seen her so broken. Macy's a happy girl, she never lets anything get to her but right now she hurting, she's hurting bad. The sad thing is I don't know how to help her.

*An hour later*

She finally cried herself to sleep. I picked her up bridal style and put her in my passenger seat. It was difficult to open the door but I finally got it.

Before heading to Stella's I texted her letting her know we are on our way.

*Stella's house.*

"Is she ok?" Stella asked as she open her door

"No." I said we walked up stairs and I put Macy on her bed and covered her with her blanket.

"What happened?" She asked as we left Macy's room and going into her room.

"She has a broken heart Stell." I said sitting on the edge of her bed and laying down.

"What?" Stella asked in disbelief.

I told her what Macy told me and Stella also couldn't believe it. She started crying too.

"The last thing aked me before falling asleep was to take the pain away." I sat up and looked at Stella in tears in my eyes. "She begged me Stella to stop the pain but I didn't know how too! Her hearts broken how do we fix it?"

Stella went up to me and went between my legs and hugs me "I don't know baby, I don't know."

"Who's the guy?" I lift my head and look at her

*Stella POV*

When Joe told me what Macy told him, I couldn't believe it. I knew she was hurting but I never thought she was hurting this bad.

"Who's the guy?" Joe ask looking at me

I wasnt sure if I should tell him, but the look in his eye I knew he was going to find out either way.

I sigh "Nick." I put my forehead against his.

"Really?" He ask in disbelief "How long?"

"Ever since she got close to him." I said sighing

"Poor baby." He says sadly

"I know." I said sitting down on his lap

"So what do we do?" He ask looking in my eyes

"We keep her busy and happy." I said

**AHHHHHH!!! I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! But I've been buried with hw and it's like a pain. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to write a little JACY brother sister moment. Hehe. ;D So tell me what you think! REVIEW IT PLEASE! All you gotta do it is hit the button and write a little comment. :D Thanks again for reading .**


	4. LA Baby

*Next Morning*

I woke up from the brightness of the sun hitting my face. I cannot believe that I broke down in front of Joe like that. There's no doubt he told Stella what happened or Stella telling him who I'm in love with. I don't mind but I think Joe is going to be a little awkward around me now. This is utterly ridiculous

*knock knock*

"Come in." I say sitting up

"Hey, how you feeling?" Stella asks sitting down next to me

"Better than yesterday." I said smiling softly "Did Joe tell you?"

She gives a small smile and nods 'yes'

I groan putting my hands to my face embarrassed "He must feel so awkward around me now

She shakes her head "No he doesn't his just really worried about you." She says putting a hand on my shoulder "We both are."

I sigh "I just don't understand why it's so hard to let go of him."

Stella pulls me into a hug; I love how she knows when to give me advice or just a hug. I hug her tight.

"Thank you." I say as we pull away

"Always." Stella smiles

"How was the concert?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Good, but nothing without JONAS biggest fan." She laughs nudging me

I laugh with her "What time is the flight to LA?"

"5, so you better get ready." She says getting up "We leave in an hour; I already packed your stuff."

I looked at her shock "I'm coming with you guys?"

"Of course, you didn't think we were going to leave you did you?" Stella says heading towards the door winking.

I laugh shaking my head no and got up and started getting ready.

***Firehouse.***

"Hey guys were here." Stella screams up the fire pole

"Coming!" I think that was Joe.

We take a seat on the stools waiting for them

"You girls hungry?" Joe asks coming down the fire pole giving Stella a kiss and me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head (I feel like a child when he does that)

"Nah were good." I say returning the hug "We ate before we got here."

"Cool, cool." Joe smiles going back to Stella and putting an arm around her. Their just so stinking cute.

Just then Kevin and Nick come down and of course Amy is with him. Stella and Joe give me a reassuring look.

"MACY!" Kevin screams running towards me knocking me out of my seat.

"Whoa, there baby boy!" I said trying to balance

"Are you ok?" Kevin asks pulling away holding onto my elbows "Stella and Joe said that you weren't feeling good yesterday. That's why you didn't come to the concert" He starts checking my head for a fever

"I'm fine." I laugh "I just had the biggest headache ever! And I don't think a concert would have helped." I pull his hands down "I'm fine Kev."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks still unsure, big brother mode much?

"Yes." I smile at him.

"Kevin she's fine." Stella laughs "She slept and took Tylenol." I love her.

"Ok." Kevin says letting go of me "Let's go to LA baby!"(AN:/ :D) Jumping, grabbing his bags and ran towards the door

We all laugh and follow behind him

"Mace?" Nick says behind me

"Yeah?" I turn around I haven't been alone with him since he told me he loves Amy.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks his voice sounding worried

"I'm A OK!" I smile at him doing the ok sign

Nick laughs "Ok, just let me know when you don't feel good again?" He reaches out and hugs me

"For sure." I promise hugging him back. I love the smell of his cologne.

"MACY!" Joe yells walking into the room. Nick and I jump from the surprise.

"Yeah, Joe?" I ask turning to him, why is he yelling?

"Stella said to go before we leave." Joe smiling widely

"STELLA!" I yell embarrass "are you serious!" Walking out the house is she serious!

"JOE I DID NOT SAY THAT!" Stella's says laughing when I got to her. "I said tell them to 'let's go!'" She says getting into the car.

"It rushed her didn't it?" Joe said laughing, Nick following behind laughing.

"I don't like you right now." I say glaring at Joe and giving Kevin my bags, he laughs.

"She's definitely feeling better." Kevin says shutting the trunk.

I stick out my tongue and Kevin did it in return. We all started laughing except for Amy of course.

"Can we just go?" Amy says giving me a dirty look and getting into the back ,back of the van.

I roll my eyes and sit next to Stella who whispered "We should push her out of the plane."

I laugh silently as Joe sat on the other side of Stella, Nick climb in the back with Amy, and Kevin sat in the passenger seat telling the driver where to go.

I look out the window as the car started moving, five minutes into the car ride I start getting bored, and I see a red buggy. I turn to Stella "Red one." I say punching her.

"Hey!" Stella whines rubbing her arm and sitting closer to Joe "You didn't say we were playing it!"

"I just saw it!" I say in defense holding in my laugh

"Mace you're so random." Joe says laughing holding Stella in his arm.

"Hey boredom is one powerful thing." I laugh shrugging looking out the window

Nick starts laughing "Especially when you're Macy Anne Misa."

"You got that right." I say laughing and looking back out the window. I know if I look at him I'll see his arms around Amy or Amy glaring at me, either way it's not a pretty site.

"Black one." Joe Says hitting me and Stella.

"Oh come on!" Stella whines, rubbing both of her arms. "I switch you Kevin."

"That's ok." Kevin says laughing "It looks like it's about to become a competition."

Stella groans sarcastically. "This is going to be one long car ride." She keeps her hands on her for arms.

"Green one." I say going over Stella and hitting Joe.

"Mace, lets switch." Stella says afraid of getting punched "So it's easier to punch Joe."

"Babe, your suppose to protect me" Joe whined, "Mace punches hard!"

"No that's supposed to be the other way around." Stella says switching with me

I start laughing and Joe and I continue the game.

*No POV*

They have landed in Los Angeles and now they are at their hotel.

"Ok, so the room arrangements are, the girls in one room," Big Man starts but was cut off by some angry young ladies

"What!" The girls says in unison "I'm/were not bunking with her/them" They say at the same time.

"Maybe we should've though this thing through." Kevin says scratching his head.

"You think!" The girls say in unison .

Nick yawns, his very tired from the six hour plane ride its now midnight.

"Girls come on it was a long plane ride and we have an interview at 6 in the morning." Nick stated "Can you girls just deal with it just for tonight? please" Nick said looking at the girls pleadingly. The brothers and big man agreed.

"Just for the night baby, for me." Nick says pulling Amy in and putting his head in the crook of her neck.

Macy turns away not wanting to look at the site, 'yeah that's going to make the situation any better.' Macys says in her head.

Amy sighs giving in "Ok. Fine just for you." He smiles and kisses her on the lips and he looks at the other two girls with hope.

"Just for the night." Stella agrees, because she knows how the boys can get when they are tired.

Macy turns around quickly and stares at Stella, she starts talking to Stella with her eyes again 'If I bunk with her, then you would have to bail me out of jail.'

Stella sighs 'I'm sorry, but you know how they can be when their tired. All grumpy and what not, we don't want the fans to see them like that now do we?' She replies with her eyes

Macy nods her head in understanding. "So what room are we in?" Macy asks pushing her hair back.

"1250." Big man says handing the girls the keys. "The boys are right across and I'm next door to them."

"Alright," Stella said for the girls. "Let's go." She says taking Macy's hand and dragging her to the elevator.

Everyone else follow behind.

*Hotel room*

"I get the bed near the window." Amy says putting her suite case on her bed and going to the restroom.

"Sure why not." Stella says as she hears the bathroom door slams.

Macy rolls her eyes and puts her suite case in front of the bed she is sharing with Stella and jumped into bed with her headphones on. "The faster I go to sleep, the faster this night will end." Macy says. "Goodnight , love ya." She tucks herself in bed.

"Right behind you." Stella says putting her suite case in the closet and climbed in with Macy.

*2:00 am*

Macy started tossing and turning, and tries to get comfortable. She gets up and groans as she pulls her hair back. Macy gets up and grabs one of the thin blankets wraps it around her shoulders and heads out to the balcony.

"Might as well enjoy the scenery." Macy says sitting on the lawn chair, pulling the blanket closer to her, she dials her phone and calls her mom.

"Mom, are you sleeping?" Macy ask when her mom picks up

"_No honey I'm actually doing some work." _Macy's mom says, you can hear the paper sorting in the background _"What's up?"_

"Well the boys are actually in LA for an interview," Macy begins

"_Uh huh." Anna replies more paper shuffling in the background _

"I was going to call you in the morning but since I couldn't sleep I thought I would leave a message but since you answered." Macy rambles

"_Honey your rambling." Anna laughs putting down whatever she has in her hand _

"Oh sorry," Macy laughs "But yeah, Stella and I tagged along , I was wandering if you wanna have lunch? I miss you momma."

"_Of couse baby! I miss you too" Anna says happy "How about later on today? I have a meeting at 12 so you want to meet up around one-ish." _

"Yeah that would be perfect." Macy smiles into the phone

"_Is it just going to be you and Stella, or are the boys going to tag along also?" Anna asks _

"I don't know, probably if their done with their interviews by then." Macy says

"_Ok, just let me know." Anna replies "So I know if it's going to be three for lunch or six." _

"Actually momma, it might be seven," Macy sighs "Nick's girlfriend is also with us."

"_Oh ok no problem." Anna says "How does the Geisha house sound?" _

"Yummy!" Macy says her voice getting raspy "I've wanted sushi for so long."

"_Great!" Anna smiles into the phone "Honey you sound tired, why don't you go to sleep and call me when you wake up." _

"Ok." I say yawning "I love you momma."

"_I love you too darling." Anna says "__Goodnight aking kapurihan at kagalakan__"__ (Goodnight my pride and joy)_

Macy smiles "Goodnight mommy." _Macy and her mom hang up the phone. She wraps the blanket closer to her body and her eyes began drifting off. _

_*4:00 am* _

*Knock knock*

"Hey Nick." Stella smiles opening the doors. "I was just going to go see you guys." She says going back to the closet where all the boy's clothes are. "

Hey." Nick says smiling back and walking in, Nick is wearing his sweats and a white shirt. "Oh, well Kevin is in the shower, and Joe's next. Good thing I showered first, or else all the hot water would be gone, so I decided to come get the clothes."

Stella laughs "good thinking, what you feel like wearing? Black, purple? Etc" Stella asks going through the clothes

"Surprise me, stylist." Nick laughs looking around. "Where's my girlfriend and Macy?"

"You girls didn't kill Amy did you?" Nick says sarcastically "And now Macy is looking for a place to store the body."

"Hardy har har." Stella laughs sarcastically "No, Amy is in the shower and Macy is sleeping outside in the balcony." Stella says pointing at the balcony.

"Why is she sleeping in the balcony?" Nick ask

"I don't know I woke up and she wasn't there, I went outside and she found her sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her up just yet." Stella says grabbing the clothes from the closet and setting it on the bed. "But maybe I should've cause Amy has been in the shower for over 15 mins." Nick laughs sheepishly "Sorry, she told me she like long showers." Stella rolls her eyes "I guess. Can you wake Mace up for me then; I'm going to start ironing." "

Alright." Nick says opening the sliding door. Nick looks at Macy and he couldn't help but smile on how cute she looks when she's asleep. He bends down and start shaking her carefully. "Macy wake up, Mace."

Macy groans and turns to her other side.

Nick laughs "Macy wake up, were going to leave soon." Nick says patting her side

Macy opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Nick's adorable face and she smiles at him. "Come on sunshine, it's time to get up." Nick smiles at her

Macy sits up "What time is it?" She rubs her eyes

"About 4:30 am." Nick says replying "It's a 30 minute drive to the station, up and at em." Nick says sticking his hands out to help her up.

Macy laughs and takes his hands as the both of them make their way back into the room.

"Morning, was sleeping outside better than sleeping with me?" Stella jokes looking at the two coming in.

Macy laughs "Not really, I just woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to call my mom and let her know we were in town."

"She was up?" Nick ask in confusion sitting down on the chairs

"Yeah, she was doing paper work." Macy says bending down to her suite case and picking out her clothes. "I asked her if she wanted to have lunch and she said yeah at the Geisha house around one-ish." Macy said getting up and sitting on the bed "You coming for sure Stel?"

"Of course." Stella said smiling "Can't wait to see her."

Macy turns to Nick "You guys are invited too." Macy smiles "You think you guys will be done by 12:30?"

"Most likely, they have to let us eat some time." Nick smiles back at her. Stella and Macy laugh, just then Amy comes out of the shower.

"What are we laughing about?" Amy asks putting her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and putting it near her sutiecase. "Hi baby." She smiles making her way to him

"Hey." Nick smiles at her as she sits on his lap, and she kisses him. Full out make-out. Yuck!

"I'm going to go shower." Macy says now uncomfortable making her way to the bathroom.

"Ok." Stella says going back to ironing, with an eww expression on her face at the sight.

**Ok sorry I have not uploaded in FOREVER! But you guys know how it is, with school! Lol but I wanted to upload something before I go on vacation because I'm officially OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL! Haha. SORRY about this chapter I know it's not the greatest but I promise I will somehow make the next one better. And maybe upload a little faster before I leave. :D Please review! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
